


The Monkey Song

by Mjfeazy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based off the animaniacs, Chan is tired, Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I Don't Even Know, Jisung as yako, Other, This Is STUPID, first time writing a stray kids fic, hyunjin as wako, jeongin as dot, my mom almost caught me writing this, seungmin isn’t mentioned but he’s there, the monkey song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjfeazy/pseuds/Mjfeazy
Summary: The animaniacs monkey song stray kids versions“I don’t know what to say the monkeys won’t do”Jisung, Hyunjin, and Jeongin acting like monkeys and annoying everyone. Especially Chan because they love him so much.
Kudos: 3





	The Monkey Song

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you watch the animaniacs monkey song if you never seen it before just to get a better understanding of the story.

Chan's point of view

The first thing i hear when i wake up is the sound of Changbin cursing loudly and a whole bunch of laughter. i grab my phone and notice it's 10 am and that it's Monday. I was suppose to wake up at six but i guess my body decided to sleep in instead. I hear Changbin's cursing get louder so i get out of bed to see what is going on. i poke my head out the door and down the hall to see Changbin standing there with Jeongin attached to his side, Hyunjin on his back, and Jisung hanging onto his arm. 

"Fucking hell guys get off of me" Changbin swears causing the three on him to laugh and cling onto him tighter. Changbin starts trashing around but the boys don't loosen their grip. I go back into my room and go to my closet to find something to wear. I grab a white shirt and some black joggers before closing my closet and turning around to see Jisung, Hyunjin, and Jeongin sitting on my bed staring at me. "i didn't even hear you guys come in" I tell them. "I didn't even hear you guys come in" they mock me at the same time. "Got any plans for today?" I ask them while i change. "Got any plans for today?" they say simultaneously. i sigh before leaving the room and walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth. 

When i finish finish brushing my teeth i walk into the hallway and see the three boys dancing wildly in the living room. I go to my room and grab my phone before walking into the living room and the first thing i see is Jisung and Hyunjin sitting in Minho's lap. "I don't know what you guys are trying to do" Minho says staring at the two boys. "for a nickel I'll give you a clue" Jisung says flirtatiously. All of a sudden I feel someone jump onto me wrapping their arms around my neck and legs around my waist. I look and make eye contact with Jeongin. I quickly grab his legs to make sure he doesn't fall. 

"I didn't know your eyes were this beautiful" He smiles. I instantly push him off me and he catches himself right before he hits the ground. "now i know why everyone else left" Minho mumbles as he pushes Jisung and Hyunjin off his lap. "let's go too" I tell Minho and he nods. "great idea hyung lets all go we just got to get dress" Hyunjin says before running to his room with the other two. Minho and I make eye contact before quickly putting on our shoes and running out the dorm. The three quickly followed us. Minho and I kept running before I decide to hide behind a tree because I was getting tired. I watched as the three continue to chase Minho. 

When it hits night time i go back to the dorm and see everyone but Jisung, Hyunjin, and Jeongin. "I'm going to take a shower" I tell them before walking to the bathroom and stripping and jumping into the shower. I quickly wash myself and turn off the water. I grab and towel and dry off before wrapping the towel and opening the shower curtain. I jump as I make eye contact with the three boys who have been acting like monkeys all day. "I don't even know what to say" I utter before walking to into the hallway with the three hot on my tail. "I don't even know what to say" I hear them mock me under their breath. I see Felix walking towards his room when he sees us and raises his eyebrow at me. "they are crazy and nuts I'm telling you lix" i sigh before continuing to walk to my room. 

I quickly shut and lock my room door before they can enter. As i'm changing they start knocking on my door. "I'm calling my lawyers I'm ready to sue" I mutter. They continue to knock on my door and I yank it open and see all three of them standing there with grins on their face. "my patience with you three is starting to run out I'm telling you now" I tell them before walking out my room and to the living room. I sit down on the couch and the three crowd around me. "if you guys don't leave me alone tomorrow I'll be using all three of you to make monkey stew and dumplings for the rest of us to eat" I threaten. Everyone in the room turn to look at us. "watch out for these monkeys I'm telling you" i tell the others and they nod. "we're not monkeys hyung we're just crazy" Jisung, Hyunjin, and Jeongin reply at the same time. I groan throwing my head back.


End file.
